Ali and Marley's Fun Diapey Movie Night
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This fanfic was Co-Written by me and ShokuAli16 as my OC Marley and her husband Scott who is from Total Drama Revenge of The Island invited ShokuAli16's OC Ali Moonbeam over for a Movie Night and Sleepover. We're finding out in this story about friendship, heartache, romance, and more. Two OC's as main stars. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


Ali and Marley's Fun Diapey Movie Night.

 **Summary: This fanfic features my OC Marley Callaway and her husband Scott Callaway as they are going to host an AB/DL Themed Movie Night and Sleepover as they also invited Ali Moonbeam who is ShokuAli16's OC as this fanfic was co-written by me and ShokuAli16 who is an awesome writer, a very creative person, and she is awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfic is Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Language, and there will be a bunch of stuff like how Ali and Marley met, how they became friends and there will be a bunch of more surprises.**

 **P.S. This fanfic takes place after "The Return of The Diapey Wangers" ENJOY!**

It was a warm Friday Night as Marley Callaway and her husband Scott Callaway were getting everything ready for Ali Moonbeam as it was an AB/DL themed Movie Night and Sleepover as Marley's parents were watching their baby as it was a baby boy named Adam.

"I am so excited about seeing my childhood friend Ali again! I'm also excited that you are going to meet her for the first time. Aren't you?" Marley said to Scott, before she asked him.

"Of course, Marls! She seems like a nice friend, how did the two of you meet?" Scott answered Marley before he responded back with a question of his own as well.

"It was Summer Camp, it was the summer of 2005…as the camp was Camp Olympia, as it was the first day as it was Monday June 6th 2005 as I was 8, while Ali was 6 years old I've already gone to that camp once starting in 2004, as I returned and I was pretty popular with everyone from the campers to the counselors…as a group of mean bullies were picking on her and some of them stole her inhaler and refused to give it back, until I stepped in and told them to give it back and leave her alone or expect an ass-whipping from me as the bullies were like 12 to 13 year old boys as they laughed at me and Ali, then I growled at them and I even kicked one of them in the balls as the bullies that were not kicked in the balls ran away and the one who was kicked in the balls gave me then inhaler and I gave it to her thus giving Ali several puffs of it until she was okay, then she and I introduced ourselves, we became BFF's like instantly." Marley said to Scott.

"Wow, you also told me that she's sick a lot." Scott said to Marley.

"Yeah, she has Anemia, and she has a lot of other illnesses as well…as her skin color is ghost pale because of her many illnesses." Marley said to him also as they got out the popcorn, candy, soda, water, and other food and drink related items.

"Did you two graduate high school together?" Scott asked her.

"Of course, we did…I was 18 and she was 17 years old when we graduated from Lamar High School." Marley answered him.

"It was courageous that you saved Marley from those bullies, did they say sorry?" Scott asked her.

"Yep and we forgave them." Marley answered him.

"Good." Scott said back at her.

"So, were you two always close?" Scott asked her.

"Yes, until after high school when we went to different colleges…I went to the University of Houston, while Ali went to New York." Marley answered Scott.

"Oh yeah! You told me she got accepted into an art college in New York City. I'm guessing she's studying to draw manga?" Scott responded back and even asked her.

"Yes. She wants to follow the footsteps of Naoko Takeuchi who created Sailor Moon, and like Naoko who is a great artist…Ali is also a great artist as well." Marley said to Scott as there was a knock on the door.

"Oooh! That's her." Marley said with glee and happiness.

"Coming!" Marley said before she went to the door as she then opened it up to reveal Ali Moonbeam who was sporting a Blue Blazer t-shirt, denim jeans, Azumanga Daioh socks and Lavender Converse All-Stars, she also has her movies, game bag, Diapers/Nappies, extra clothes and plushies.

 **Even though Ali is American she prefers the word "Nappy" and "Nappies" instead of "Diaper", "Diapers", and or "Diapeys" and that's cool.**

"Hey, Marley!" Ali said to Marley.

"Ali!" Marley responded back as they squealed like they were teenage girls as they were hugging each other as well.

"Ali, this is my husband Scott Callaway, Scott...this is my childhood BFF...Ali Moonbeam." Marley introduced Ali to her husband Scott.

"Hey, Scott. Marley told me about you while we were watching an early '90s WWF match at my place." Ali greeted Scott before she told him about how she got to learn about her BFF's husband.

"We also talked about it during The Diapey Wangers reunion that LeShawna aka Shawnie hosted. Remember?" Marley reminded Ali about the Diapey Wangers reunion and asked her if she remembered.

"Oh right!" Ali said as she remembered.

"I saw the tape, and it's cool if you did the Diapey Wangers thing you just need to let me know first." Scott said to Marley.

"Okies." Marley said before she and Scott kissed as they took off their shoes, and pants as they are now only wearing their shirts, and diapers, as they were enjoying themselves by watching TV.

"So, did you two ever...you know have AB/DL themed sleepovers and did you two ever have diaper sex? If you did that's also cool with me." Scott asked and said to Marley and Ali who changed out of her Blue Blazer shirt as she puts on her Skitty t-shirt.

"Oh, yes I did. I even had an AB/DL themed sleepover in my dorm once. Oh, there's two more things I forgot to mention." Ali said to Scott.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"First off, the WWF Match that Marley and I watched was from a 1994 episode of Monday Night Raw as it was Bret Hart and British Bulldog vs. Owen Hart and Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart in a tag team match…and I managed to score Marley and I tickets to the Anime Expo in Los Angeles! You can come if you want, Scott." Ali said to Scott.

"Please Scotty? It'll be fun." Marley asked Scott.

"Marley, Ali...I would love to come with my wife and her best friend." Scott answered them.

"Yay!" They cheered as the girls hugged Scott before they resume talking.

"So... what's it like having these sleepovers?" Scott asked them.

"It's fun, hawt, sexy...I get to do it with my bestie." Marley answered Scott as it Ali giggled and blushed softly.

"So, who started the AB/DL Lifestyle first? Marley or Ali or did you two start it at the same time?" Scott asked them as Ali sighed softly before she grabbed out her Teddy Bear as it was Brown with a Red Bow Tie.

"Who is that?" Scott asked Ali.

"Marley knows who he is but his name is "Mr. Yum Yum" it was given to me the day I was born…as for who started it first…it is a long story." Ali answered Scott.

"That's okay, we have all night well into tomorrow." Scott said to her before Ali began to tell their story.

"Well... it was my freshman year of high school; and the bullies were nothing like the guys during our summer camp days. No; they were in their senior year and they were even more cruel to me. Every time I would go into Study Hall, one of them would trip me and dump their Gatorade all over me! Not only that, but they also kicked my ass during gym class, they ruined some of my art projects, threw Chili at me during Chili Day, shredded my assignments, stole my medical supplies like my Medical Bracelet, my inhaler, and other horrible shit!" Ali said as she started to shout a bit like 'Moondancer' did to 'Twilight Sparkle in "Amending Fences" as Ali continued.

"They even dumped a whole vat of red slushies all over me while I was presenting my sculpture of Princess Serenity!" Ali shouted and screamed as she finished venting and telling her story for now as Scott was horrified at what happened to her wife's best friend.

"My God…I am so sorry." Scott said to Ali as they hugged.

"Did Marley ever stop those bullies? Did she ever comfort you?" Scott asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Scott.

"Bullies made fun of me for liking childish stuff like cartoons, wrestling, and more stuff...they even dumped Gatorade on me during Softball Practice until I told the coach who kicked them off the team." Marley said to Scott.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I am glad you told the coach…it was the right thing to do." Scott said to Marley as they hugged and kissed before he continued to talk.

"It's apparent that you two started wearing the diapers together as a security blanket." Scott said as he assumed that they began doing the AB/DL Lifestyle together at the same time.

"Yeah." Marley and Ali answered Scott confirming his assumptions to be true.

"Okay, that's cool...anyway when did you two began wearing them?" Scott said to them and asked them.

"During our Sophomore Year." They answered him

"Okay. Let's move on to the happy stuff now." Scott said to them.

"Yeah!" They agreed as they get ready to watch movies as they got popcorn and more snacks and placed it on their laps as they sat on the couch next to each other as Ali was sitting next to Marley who was sitting next to Scott.

"Alright, guys; what movie would you like to watch? I've brought Sword in the Stone, Fievel Goes West, Jirachi Wish Maker, Destiny Deoxys, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, Rescuers Down Under, Secret of Nimh, Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue and Sailor Moon SuperS: Black Dream Hole." Ali said to Marley and Scott.

"Excellent." Scott and Marley said to Ali.

"I also brought My Little Pony the Movie, Tarzan, Mulan, Beauty and The Beast, Frozen, and... Toy Story." Marley said to Ali and Scott.

"I don't know, they all look awesome." Scott said to the girls.

"Well, how about we kick this off with Jirachi Wish Maker? And one more thing, why don't we have diapey sex after three movies?" Ali said to Marley.

"Okies, besides it'll be fun to have fun with my best friend." Marley said to Ali.

"No offense girls but I'm here and what I'm going to do?" Scott said to them.

"Would you mind if you filmed our sexy encounters from tonight?" Marley asked Scott.

"Please?" Ali asked Scott also.

"Okay." Scott answered Marley.

"Yay!" The girls cheered

"Movie Time!" Ali said as she puts on Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker as they go through the scene where Max and Jirachi meet for the very first time.

"Ali, what college did you go to in New York?" Scott asked Ali.

"I graduated from the New York Academy of Art, I am now a Manga Artist like Naoko Takeuchi, and it's so wonderful." Ali answered Scott.

"Awesome!" Scott said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said back as they kept watching the rest of the movie until it ended.

"How was that one you guys?" Ali asked them.

"My first Pokémon movie and I liked it." Scott answered Ali.

"It was great! Especially the battle scenes!" Marley answered Ali.

"Oh, yeah?" Ali asked Marley and Scott who nodded.

"Let me say this…I'm a 2nd Generation Manga artist because my mother is also a manga artist, so she let me watch whichever anime I could watch. In fact, when I was in the eighth grade, I got bitten by our neighbor's dog. Don't worry, it was vaccinated for rabies beforehand. After I was released from the hospital where I had to get stitches, she bought me a DVD of Ouran High School Host Club from FYE and some Fairy Tail manga from Books a Million to cheer me up. And it worked. I've been thinking about doing an AB/DL version of my favorite Sailor Guardian, Sailor Pluto since high school. Now that we're planning our trip to L.A., I can make that dream come true!" Ali said to them.

"Oooh!" They said back at Ali.

"What about you, Scott and Marley?" Ali asked them.

"Well in our basement we hosted an AB/DL Diapey Sex wrestling match between Gwen and Courtney for a championship belt called the "Undisputed TDW Diapey Sex World Championship" and it was tons of fun." Marley answered Scott.

"I got to be commentator." Scott said to Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said to them.

"Anyway...Marley and I love to help make your dream of doing an AB/DL Version of your favorite Sailor Guardian, Sailor Pluto when we get to L.A., it's going to be so fun." Scott said to Ali.

"Thankies so much you guys!" Ali said to them as she hugged them both.

"You're welcome Ali." Marley and Scott said to Ali.

"What movie do you want to see next?" Ali asked them.

"Would it be okay if I picked something out?" Marley asked Ali.

"Sure...what do you have in mind?" Ali answered her, and asked Marley as well.

"Tarzan." Marley answered her.

"Oooooh...good choice." Ali said to Marley.

"I like that one also." Scott said before Marley put it on as they began to watch it.

"Okay, favorite '80s wrestler?" Ali asked Marley and Scott.

"Hillbilly Jim." Scott said before it was Marley's turn.

"Hulk Hogan." Marley answered also.

"Want to know what my favorite 80's wrestler is?" Ali asked them.

"Sure." They answered Ali.

"The Blue Blazer." Ali said to them.

"Cool!" They said to her.

"Yeah, Owen Hart also known as The Blue Blazer was the coolest in the WWF. His moves, his feuds with his brother Bret and his Blue Blazer act makes him one of my favorites." Ali told them.

"Too cool!" Marley said to her.

"I wish he were still alive today, if he hadn't done that ridiculous stunt that killed him." Ali said to Marley.

"The one from Over the Edge 1999?" They asked her.

"Yeah, it killed Owen and I miss him a lot. He is extremely underrated." Ali answered them.

"Totes." Marley said in agreement as they kept watching Tarzan until ended.

"Okay, what's the next movie that we shall watch?" Marley asked Ali.

"Alright, before our first bout of diapey sex... shall we watch Sword in the Stone?" Ali said to Marley before she asked her best friend.

"Okies." Marley answered Ali.

"Now before we start the movie I want to know...before the Diapey Wangers reunion...when was the last time you two had diapey sex, and what's it like?" Scott asked Marley and Ali.

"We were at my place, I live in a nice apartment in New York City. And let me tell you, it was kinky as all hell." Ali answered Scott as she puts "Sword in the Stone" on.

"It was also a lot of fun." Marley said to Scott as well before they began watching the movie.

"Least favorite wrestler? Mine's the Renegade. He was a joke, an awful rip-off to the awesomely badass Ultimate Warrior! And when one of my roommates showed me a video of this WCW Nitro match from 1995 of him against the Taskmaster, I laughed my ass off when Jimmy Hart threw water at his face and wiped the face paint off of him after the Taskmaster won." Ali asked Marley and Scott before she explained who her least favorite wrestler is.

"Mine is The Miz, he is an arrogant piece of slime." Marley said to Ali.

"He's everything I used to be which was mean, evil, arrogant, cocky, deceitful, and more." Scott said to Ali also.

"I see..." Ali said before they kept watching the movie.

"I also hated The Mountie, he was a disgrace to us Canadians and to the Royal Canadian Mounted Police…my dad worked there for a while." Scott said to Ali.

"Ooooh…" Ali said as well before Marley began to speak.

"I hated Yokozuna, not because he was Japanese or anything because he cheated to win the WWF Championship twice and he beat my idol Hulk Hogan and he almost destroyed The Undertaker as well." Marley said explaining her other least favorite wrestler.

"Cool." Ali said as they kept watching the movie for a bit until they started talking again.

"Any plans this week? I've scheduled an appointment with a nice art critic. She says she wants to review my art." Ali asked them before she told them what was going on at her apartment this week with her art work.

"Awesome about the art critic coming to your place." Marley said to her.

"Thankies, anyway like I asked do you and Scott have any plans this week?" Ali asked them once again.

"No, we don't have any plans at all this week." Marley answered Ali.

"Why?" Scott asked Ali.

"Just wondering." Ali answered them as they kept watching the movie once more until the movie ended.

"Alright, before we watch our next three movies... anyone up for nappy sex? I even have the perfect music for this one." Ali asked them.

"Ali, I am up for Diapey Sex with my childhood best friend while my sexy diapey wearing hubby films it." Marley answered Ali.

"Yay!" Ali said as she cheered and clapped happily like a giddy little school girl.

"What music did you pick?" Marley asked her.

"This." Ali said before she went to her stereo as "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye began to play.

"Oh, I love that song!" Marley said to her as Scott giggled for a bit.

"Cool! Anyway, let me grab my iPhone so we can get the show on the road." Scott said to the girls as he grabbed his iPhone and went to Camera.

"Ready girls?" Scott asked them.

"Ready!" They answered him.

"Good." Scott said as he began recording.

"Hello all! Welcome to part one of Ali and Marley's Diapey Sex Extravaganza! Name's Ali Moonbeam, I am 19 years old and I also am proud as hell AB/DL! Over to you, Mars!" Ali said as she called Marley "Mars" because it reminds her of Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon.

"We have been best friends for a really long time." Marley said to the camera before Ali began speaking again.

"We have been best friends forever! So, Mars, isn't there anything you want to say before we begin?" Ali asked her childhood best friend.

"Hell yeah, Al! We first met at summer camp and years later, started this very lifestyle during our sophomore year of high school! Before we kick this off, let's give a big-ass shout out to my hubby, Scott Callaway!" Marley answered as she called Ali "Al" because it was the nickname for her best friend before she began to explain how they met and how they got into the AB/DL lifestyle before she gave a shout out to her husband who then turned the camera around to his face to he can say a few words.

"Hey everyone. I am not going to have sex with these girls…even though one of them is my wife, I am filming my wife have diaper sex with her best friend and I am okay with that. Anyway, it's showtime." Scott said before he turned the camera back to them.

"Now Mars, my bestie...let's get it on." Ali said to Marley as they began as they kissed and briefly made out before they started doing the 69.

"Mmmmm…!" Both of them softly moaned and muffled hard before Ali got up.

"Oh... oh... oh, my God, Marley..." Ali moaned and said to Marley who was still licking her area as she resumed licking and Marley stopped to say something.

"OH! Oh, holy shit, Ali! Keep it comin', girl!" Marley moaned and said to Ali.

"Ohhh! I've been a weally weally bad baby... and I deserved to get fucked in my nappy!" Ali sexually moaned and said to Marley as even though Ali was an All-American she preferred the word 'Nappy' to the other word 'Diaper' or even 'Diapey' but sometimes she made exceptions and said the other word like when she has Marley over.

"Okies Ali!" Marley said to Ali before they resumed licking each other as they went harder and faster with the licking until it was time.

"OH, MY GOD! I'M-A GO CUMSIES ACT ONE, BITCH! HOLY FUCK!" Ali shouted out as she was about to explode.

"ME TOO ALI!" Marley shouted back as it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" Ali and Marley muffled and moaned as they climaxed inside of each other's mouths.

"Oh, my holy God! that was awesome! Stay tuned for part deux of Ali and Marley's Diapey Sex Extravaganza." Ali said as she sexually groaned after she swallowed her BFF's white juice.

"Finest cumsies I've ever had in months... Goddamn." Ali said as Scott turned the camera off before Marley and Ali cleaned themselves up, Ali changed out of her old nappy as she is now wearing an ABU nappy with an anime theme and she puts her Skitty shirt back on.

"Hey, Mars?" Ali said to Mars.

"What's up?" Marley responded back with a question of her own.

"Since we're going to the Anime Expo in July... would you be an AB/DL version of Sailor Mars? And could Scott be our AB/DL version of Tuxedo Mask? Also, before I came here, LeShawna called me and she said that she and Harold are also going to the expo. She's going as Serena from the Pokémon anime and Harold as Ash Ketchum." Ali said to Marley.

"Cool!" Marley said to Ali.

"So, could you be an AB/DL version of Sailor Mars? And could Scott be our AB/DL version of Tuxedo Mask? And by the way, your turn to pick a movie." Ali asked Marley again and reminded her that it was her turn to pick out a movie.

"Yes, to all and Okies." Marley answered and said before she picked out "My Little Pony: The Movie" as it was her favorite.

"Excellent choice, Mars! My favorite pony? Fluttershy. She's so kind, cute and caring even with Discord." Ali said to Marley.

"It's a good pick honey." Scott said to Marley.

"Thankies." Marley said to Scott and Ali.

"In al honesty…I like all of the Mane 6, I also like Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and many more." Marley said to them.

"Cool." Ali and Scott said to her as the trio began to watch it…and during the middle of the movie.

"Okay, we've talked about our favorite wrestlers and our least favorites. Favorite movies of the '80s and early '90s?" Ali asked and said to Marley and Scott.

"Favorite Movie is the 80's is The Goonies, favorite one from the early 90's is Home Alone." Marley said to Ali.

"Sweet! Mine from the '80s is The Last Starfighter and from the '90s is My Cousin Vinny." Ali responded to Marley.

"Mine from the 80's is Weird Science, and from the 90's is also Home Alone." Scott said to Ali.

"Ooh! Marley and Scott love Home Alone! Nice!" Ali said as they kept watching it until it ends.

"The Movie was great, but it was mean when Twilight made Pinkie Cry." Marley said to Ali and Scott.

"Yeah, when she saw Pinkie's face after yelling at her, Twilight knew that she messed up...big time, at least she apologized." Ali said in agreement to Marley.

"Same for Pinkie Pie. Scott what did you like about it?" Marley said to Ali before she asked Scott.

"It was good, especially their adventure." Scott answered Marley.

"Yeah... well, movie number five shall be..." Ali said as she began to pick another movie as she picked out "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" which is one of Ali's favorite movies.

"Fievel Goes West!

"Ali, it's also called An American Tail: Fievel Goes West which is also known as An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West or An American Tail II. Sorry to correct you." Marley said to Ali correcting her and apologizing to her for the correction.

"It's alright, I get corrected some of the time, even during my high school anime club." Ali said to Marley.

"Did you know that this movie was James Stewart's last movie before his death in 1997?" Ali asked Scott and Marley.

"No." They answered him.

"Yeah he had a long career starting in 1935 and ending in 1991." Ali said to them.

"Wow." They said to her before Ali placed it in as they begin watching the movie.

"How did your parents react when they found out about you two doing the AB/DL Lifestyle?" Scott asked Ali and Marley.

"Oh, at first, they thought it was childish. But when they found out I was doing it due to the high school seniors bullying me, they apologized for jumping the gun and that they should've listened to me beforehand." Ali answered as she explained it.

"Same thing with mine." Marley said as she and Ali hugged.

"That's pretty cool." Scott said to them as they resumed watching the movie for a while.

"I'm so damn glad to be an AB/DL, gives me comfort from the stress of the real world." Ali said to Marley.

"Me too." Marley said in agreement.

"My parents not only gave me a deluxe art kit as a high school graduation gift, but they also gave me some nappies as well. At me and Marley's graduation party later on, the same group of bullies from my freshman year crashed the party to pick on me. But this time; with a little help from Mars, I told them that I've had enough of being picked on and that they should get the hell out before I called the police." Ali said to Scott who was impressed and to Marley.

"I sure did." Marley said to Ali and Scott.

"Wow." Scott said as he was impressed.

"But when one of them threw his Gatorade at my face and wiped the make-up off my face al a Renegade, Mars dragged them outside her house and she kicked their asses as payback for all the bullying they did to me. Soon afterwards, my dad knew one of them; one of the bullies was the one who attempted to rape me when I was in the seventh grade. Thankfully, the bully didn't get very far by kicking him in the balls. But anyway, my dad allowed me to call the police on them not only for crashing the party, but also for attempted rape." Ali said

"I'm so sorry...that you were almost raped, in the seventh grade." Scott said to Ali.

"Yeah so am I, I even told the principal who expelled that jerk out of school." Marley told Ali as well.

"Thankies you two." Ali said to them as they kept watching the movie until it ended.

"What did you think of this?" Ali asked them.

"Pretty cool." Marley answered her.

"I liked that Fievel got to be a cowboy." Scott answered Ali.

"What movie do you want to see next?" Ali asked Marley.

"Before our second dose of diapey sex, anyone up for Mulan?" Marley asked them.

"Sure." Scott and Ali answered as Marley placed the movie in as it began as Ali took a puff from her inhaler.

"That's cool. I can help." Marley said to Ali.

"Aw... thanks, Mars!" Ali said to Marley as they hugged.

"No problem." Marley said to Ali.

"Do you know anyone?" Ali asked Marley.

"Of course. Well...there's Jay Morris who's part of the Adversity Twins with Mickey Morris during the Ridonculous Race." Marley answered before she explained to Ali who Jay was.

"Really?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yes." Marley answered her.

"Cool!" Ali said back as they kept watching the movie until it ended.

"Time for part deux." Marley said to Ali.

"Hells yeah, girl! The music this time?" Ali said to Marley and asked her as Marley played "I Believe in a Thing called Love" by the Darkness began to play.

"Nice tune." Ali said to Marley.

"Thankies." Marley responded back as Scott grabbed the video camera once again.

"We are live!" Scott said as he began to record.

"Welcome back, my friends! This is part two of Ali and Marley's Diapey Sex Extravaganza! Continuing where we left off, we did cumsies act one!" Ali said to the camera.

"This is act two, as this time...I fuck her in her nappy pussy...and then she will fuck me in my big girl diapey!" Marley said to the camera as well.

"You know damn well I will, Mars!" Ali said as they began with a sexy make out session.

"MMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned softly.

"OOOHHH, DAMN! It's poundin' time!" Ali said to Marley.

"TOTES!" Marley said as she grabbed a huge strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper before she began to pound Ali's diapered area.

"OH! OH, MY FUCK! HOLY SHIT, GIRL!" Ali shouted as she was enjoying it.

"OH, FUCK YES! I AM SUCH A BAD BABY GIRL! FUCK ME HAWDER IN MY NAPPY!" Ali shouted at Marley.

"Fuckys comin' up!" Marley shouted before she kept pounding at Ali's diapered area until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies Ali!" Marley shouted at Ali.

"Yay! Do it!" Ali shouted at Marley.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Marley and Ali moaned and screamed as Marley hard inside of Ali's nappy while Ali climaxed hard because she climaxed inside of her nappy as they panted.

"Now it's my turn...are you ready?" Ali said to Marley and asked her.

"Totes." Marley answered Ali as she gave the Strap-on dildo to Ali as she started to fuck Marley doggy style.

"You like that you sexy Nappy slut?" Ali asked Marley.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Keep on going, girl!" Marley answered Ali as this went on until…it was time.

"OH! YES! YES! YEEEEES!" Both of them screamed and moaned as they climaxed hard in their diapers.

"Oh, damn! What you just saw was cumsies act two. Stay tuned for part three." Ali said on camera.

"Where we are going to do something super sexy." Marley said to Ali as Scott stopped recording as the girls cleaned each other up.

"Something just hit me, guys. This time, why don't we watch four movies, have nappy sex and watch the last four?" Ali said to Marley and Scott.

"Cool…" Marley said to Ali.

"I'm in." Scott said also to Ali.

"What do you want to watch next?" Marley asked Ali.

"Me thinks we should watch Rescuers Down Under." Ali said to Marley answering her question.

"Alrighty." Marley said before Ali put on "The Rescuers Down Under" on VHS and they began to watch it.

"Not only that I like WWF, but I also liked WCW. Randy Savage was very badass!" Ali said to Marley and Scott as well.

"But what about Sting?" Marley asked her.

"He was the face of WCW, who stayed with the company until it went out of business in 2001." Scott said to Ali as well.

"Same, although it would be badass to see them fight it out. But if The Renegade came into the ring... oh, God...like I said, The Renegade, which was a rip-off of the Ultimate Warrior." Ali said to Scott and Marley.

"Unfortunately, we can't because Randy Savage, and Renegade are dead." Marley said to Ali who gasped in shock.

"For real?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah, Sting retired in 2016 after a run in TNA/Global Force Wrestling/Impact Wrestling from 2006 to 2013, then a short run in the WWE from 2014 to 2015." Marley answered Ali and told her about what happened to Sing after WCW closed down.

"Cool." Ali said to Marley.

"I actually met Sting and I know him, I also can get him to come visit you in New York...as a favor." Marley responded back as Ali gasped in surprise.

"For real?" Ali asked her.

"Yeah, and I also met Tara Strong, Andrea Libman, Ashleigh Ball, and Tabitha St. Germain who voiced Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, and Rarity respectively." Marley answered and told Ali who she met from My Little Pony as Ali gasped once again.

"I wish the voice for Sailor Pluto, Veronica Taylor, would come by and visit." Ali said to Marley.

"Well...she is a friend of my Mommy from High School, and they stayed in touch after they drifted apart due to them going to different colleges anyway, what I'm trying to get at is...if you want, I can ask her to give Veronica a call and ask her to come visit you." Marley told Ali.

"Really?" Ali asked Marley who responded with a nod.

"I loved her as Ash. Then I got excited when Viz Media confirmed that she voices Sailor Pluto aka Setsuna Meioh." Ali told Marley.

"Yeah, well that and I've met her a couple of times." Marley said to Ali.

"You're kidding." Ali said to Marley who nodded.

"Nope." Marley said before Ali used her inhaler to calm down and relax before she could speak again.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! Do you have her phone number?" Ali asked her.

"Yes, I do. I got it from my mommy." Marley said as she got it out.

"EEEEEEEEE…!" Ali squealed before she hugged Marley before they kept watching the movie until it ended.

"What did you think?" Ali asked Scott and Marley.

"Awesome...an extremely underrated but famous Disney movie because it was the first ever Disney Sequel." Marley answered Ali.

"It was a fun movie." Scott answered Ali as well.

"Alright, Mars. Your turn to pick." Ali said to Marley.

"Well...I'm thinking about one of my all-time favorites from when I was a little girl and I'm talking about is Beauty and The Beast." Marley said to Ali and Scott.

"Good choice, Mars!" Ali said to Marley as they hugged.

"Thankies, and can Scott make the next choice?" Marley said to Ali and asked her as well.

"Sure." Ali answered Marley.

"Cool!" Scott said as Marley puts in the movie as they began watching it.

"I love it when I'm invited to a movie night." Ali said to Marley and Scott.

"Yeah, me too. Scotty what is the movie you are going to pick for us to watch after this one ends?" Marley asked Scott.

"Destiny Deoxys, maybe?" Scott answered Marley.

"Sounds great." Ali said to Scott.

"Awesome!" Marley said to Scott as they kept watching.

"Well, I'll be damned. Belle's teaching Beast kindness." Ali said.

"Would you two excuse me please, I need to make a quick phone call." Marley said to Scott and Ali.

"Sure." They said to Marley as she went to her phone in the kitchen and dialed Veronica Taylor's phone number as it rang until Veronica answered.

"Hello?" Veronica Taylor said to Marley.

"Veronica, remember me I'm Vivian Wilson's daughter?" Marley told Veronica.

"Oh yeah! Marley! Hi! How are you?" Veronica said to Marley and she even asked her.

"Doing awesome! Anyway, I have a giant favor to ask you." Marley said to Veronica.

"Sure, anything." Veronica responded back.

"Would you mind speaking to my best friend Ali Moonbeam? She's a huge fan of yours." Marley asked Veronica before she explained the reason why for her request.

"Sure!" Veronica answered.

"Thank you, she'll be right there." Marley said before she placed the phone down.

"Ali! Telephone!" Marley said to Ali.

"Coming!" Ai responded back before she went into the kitchen as Marley handed her the phone.

"Are you Ali Moonbeam?" Veronica asked Ali who didn't know that she was speaking to her idol.

"Yes, who is this?" Ali answered Veronica before she introduced herself.

"This is Veronica Taylor." Veronica Taylor answered herself to Ali Moonbeam.

"Oh, my God... 'the' Veronica Taylor?! The first voice of 'Pokémon's' Ash Ketchum and the current voice for Sailor Pluto?!" Ali asked Veronica.

"Yes. The very same." Veronica answered Ali who was about to fangirl like crazy but she kept her composure.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe I am actually talking to you! This is awesome! Just so you know, my friends Scott, Marley, Harold, LeShawna and I are heading to Los Angeles for the Anime Expo in July." Ali told Veronica.

"Well that's wonderful!" Veronica told Ali.

"Veronica I am an awesome artist…would you mind if I show you my art at the Anime Expo?" Ali asked Veronica.

"That'll be great." Veronica answered Ali.

"Thank you, I got to go. Bye!" Ali said to Veronica.

"Bye." Veronica as they hung up as Ali saw Marley, then they hugged.

"Mars, that call was awesome! Thanks!" Ali said as she formed happy tears.

"You're welcome, it's what best friends do." Marley said to Ali.

"You didn't have to do that." Ali told Marley.

"I wanted to." Marley responded back to her best friend.

"Thanks, anyway, I owe you an apology...I'm sorry that we drifted apart and went to separate colleges, I went to an art school in New York while you went to University of Houston." Ali apologized to Marley.

"I know. It was sad. But at least we called between classes." Marley said to Ali.

"We also Skyped during the weekends and we hung out during Christmas Break, Spring Break, and Summer Vacation." Ali said to Marley as well.

"Yeah. Let's get back to our movie, girl." Marley said to Ali.

"Totes." Ali said as she and Marley went back to the living room as the girls and Scott watched the movie until the movie ended.

"That movie was great." Scott said to Marley.

"Agreed." Ali said in agreement as well.

"Thankies Scotty and Ali." Marley said as they began to have a conversation as they began eating food.

"So... why did you girls have diaper sex during your sleepovers? Only asking because I'm wondering." Scott asked Marley and Ali before he gave them a reason for his question.

"It was fun, sexy and kinky as all hell." Ali answered Scott before she took another puff from her inhaler.

"Didn't you date someone for a bit Marley?" Scott asked Marley.

"Yeah, I dated a very nice boy named Shane...he's my childhood best friend that was a guy." Marley answered him.

"Cool...how did you break up?" Scott responded back as he also asked Marley how the break up happened.

"It was mutual, nothing bad happened between me and Shane."

"I know about it because I was there." Ali said as well as Marley was confused for a second.

"Really?" Marley asked Ali.

"Remember during Junior Year? You and Shane broke up I was walking down to my next class when I saw you to mutually break up." Ali answered Marley and reminded her what she saw of the breakup.

"Oh...I remember now. I told you about the breakup and then we hung out at your house all weekend doing one of our AB/DL Sleepovers." Marley said to Ali.

"Which brings up my next question...when you two start to have diaper sex during your sleepovers?" Scott asked Marley and Ali.

"It was after our sophomore year. We were vacationing in Hawaii at a nice, expensive resort." Ali answered Scott.

"I thought you were dating Shane until you were a junior?" Scott asked Marley.

"We broke up because Shane had to move to London thus we broke up...well that and because Ali and I did have Diaper sex and I kept it a secret from Shane for over a year, but he wasn't angry, he was nice and kind about it." Marley answered Scott and explained more about the reason why Shane and Marley broke up.

"I also had to keep the sex a secret from my folks until senior year. They weren't mad, they were also kind about it like Shane." Ali said to Scott as well.

"Yeah, anyway let's move on from that as it is now movie time." Scott said as he put on "Destiny Deoxys" and the trio began to watch it.

"It's now time for me to return the favor...anything you want Mars." Ali said to Marley during the movie.

"Surprise me." Marley said to Ali.

"I'll be right back." Ali said back at Marley.

"Okies." Marley said to Ali as Ali went into the kitchen and dialed Hulk Hogan's phone number as it rang down in Tampa, Florida as Hulk Hogan was in his kitchen as he answered it.

"Hello." Hulk said to Ali.

"Hulk Hogan? This is Ali Moonbeam." Ali said to Hulk introducing herself to him.

"Hey! what's up Ali?" Hulk Hogan greeted and asked her.

"Nothing much, I have a favor." Ali said to Hulk Hogan

"Fire away." Hulk Hogan answered Ali.

"Would it be okay if you talked to a special friend of mine who is a big Hulkamaniac? Her name is Marley Callaway and she's a big fan of yours, and it'll be awesome if you talked to her." Ali asked and told him.

"Sure thing, girl!" Hulk Hogan answered Ali.

"Okay Hulkster...she'll be here in one second." Ali responded back to him.

"Cool!" Hulk said to Ali.

"Marley!" Ali shouted at Marley.

"Yeah?" Marley asked her.

"Telephone." Ali said to her.

"Okay." Marley said also before she got up, went into the kitchen as she got the phone and Ali went back into the living room.

"Hello." Marley said to Hulk Hogan.

"Hey! Marley Callaway!" Hulk Hogan responded back to Marley.

"That voice…is that...who I think it is?" Marley asked him if it really was Hulk Hogan.

"Yep, this is 'The Immortal' Hulk Hogan, right here." Hulk Hogan answered Marley who was about to fangirl.

"OH…MY…GOD! IT IS YOU! THE IMMORTAL HUK HOGAN ON THE PHONE!" Marley shouted with such delight.

"Yep, so, how are you?" Hulk asked Marley.

"G-g-good..." Marley answered him as she was nervous.

"That's awesome, anyway…Ali Moonbeam set up this phone call just now." Hulk Hogan told Marley.

"How do you know my BFF?" Marley asked him.

"We met after I have a lecture at her university, and we chatted for 30 minutes, great girl." He answered Marley.

"I just want to say this...I liked you throughout your whole career, from 1983 up until now." Marley told him.

"Thanks, Marley...if you want, next time in Canada...we can hang out and just have some good old fun." Hulk told her in response.

"Eeeeeee! Thank you! That'll be awesome!" Marley squealed and said to Hulk Hogan.

"No problem...now I got to go to bed sister, goodnight Marley." Hulk Hogan responded back and told her goodnight.

"Goodnight Hulkster." Marley said to Hulk Hogan as they hung up as Marley saw Ali as Marley had tears in her eyes as she hugged Ali.

"Ali... that was the nicest thing you've ever done! Thanks!" Marley said to Ali.

"Hey, that's what BFF's are for...besides I'm an only child and I think of you as my sister, we are so close and I love you like a sister." Ali said to Marley.

"Thankies Ali." Marley said to Ali as they hugged again.

"Let's go back to the movie." Ali said to Marley.

"Okies." Marley said to Ali as they watched the movie until it ended.

"One more movie." Ali said as she picked out Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.

"Sounds like a great choice." Marley said to Ali.

"Cool, so when you two were kids did you always have sleepovers? Play dates? That kind of thing?" Scott said and asked Ali and Marley.

"Yeah. One of those sleepovers, I had an asthma attack." Ali answered and explained what happened at one of the sleepovers.

"Wow, I'm so sorry." Scott said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said to him.

"Let's enjoy the movie." Marley said to Scott.

"Favorite songs?" Marley asked them.

"Well... I don't know; I mean, I like music from the '70s and '80s. What about you, Mars?" Ali answered her.

"Honestly...I like Lynyrd Skynyrd, Nickelback, Shinedown, Kelly Clarkson, Edwin McCain, Justin Timberlake, and many others. How about you Scotty?" Marley answered Ali before she asked Scott.

"I mainly like Rock, Country, I also like Southern Rock like Lynyrd Skynyrd also. I also like some of the same stuff that Marley likes also." Scott answered Marley.

"I love Kelly Clarkson! We played her "Breakaway" Album during one of our sleepovers." Ali said to Marley.

"We sure did." Marley responded back to Ali.

"I'm thinking about Roleplay for act three." Ali told Marley.

"Ooooh...what are we going to roleplay?" Marley said before she even asked her.

"I've been thinking about... nappy sex…anime-style, maybe?" Ali answered Marley then responded by asking her.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Marley answered Ali during the scene where Ash and his friends meet Jack Walker.

"Your thoughts on this one?" Ali asked Marley and Scott.

"Pretty Cool." Marley and Scott answered Ali at the same time.

"During your freshman year, were you able to tell the principal about the bullying?" Scott asked them during the Sea Temple scene.

"Yes." They answered him.

"They got expelled out of school for bullying us." Marley said to Scott.

"Which made us feel so good, because we already planned on doing the AB/DL thing as of sophomore year." Ali said to Scott as well.

"Cool." Scott said to them.

"But a few years later, they showed up at our graduation party, seeking revenge on me and her for getting them expelled." Ali said to Scott making him get angry.

"Where are those fuckers?!" Scott asked them.

"Scotty, they are in jail sweetie." Marley said to Scott calming him down.

"Good…they need to stay there." Scott said to Marley.

"Agreed, anyway let's enjoy the rest of the evening." Marley said in agreement as the trio watched the rest of the movie.

"Well, here's our second-to-last part of the nappy sex." Ali said as she began to get ready for the nappy sexy anime style as Ali was dressed up as an AB/DL version of Hatsune Miku, while Marley dressed up as an AB/DL version of Rin Kagamine.

"Are you ready?" Ali asked Marley.

"Ready!" Marley answered Ali as Scott grabbed the video camera.

"Let's start this show Mars!" Ali said to Marley.

"Let's do it!" Marley said back as it was showtime.

"And... action!" Scott said as he turned on the camera.

"We are back with part three, and this time we're roleplaying as Anime characters as I am an AB/DL version of Hatsune Miku while Mars-Bars is an AB/DL version of Rin Kagamine. Here we go." Ali said as they started it off nice and slow with a sexy make out session.

"Mmmm…!" Both of them sexually moaned softly.

"Oh... oh, my God, Mars... you do that good... keep going!" Ali said to Marley.

"I will Ali!" Marley said as they kept making out as they started to spread each other's legs open as they started to scissor each other's diapered areas softly.

"OH! OH, MY GOD, MARS! I'VE BEEN A WEALLY BAD BABY AND I DESERVE A WELL-DESERVED NAPPY FUCK!" Ali shouted at Marley with such incredible passion and glee.

"You damn right you do!" Marley responded back as they kept scissoring each other.

"OHHHHHHHHH…!" They moaned as they kept at it and they didn't wanna stop.

"I wuv you so much Marley Callaway!" Ali said to Marley.

"I wuv you too Ali Moonbeam!" Marley responded back as they kept at it until it was Cumsies time.

"OH, MY GOD! CUMSIES ACT THREE IS COMIN', MARS!" Ali shouted at Marley.

"TOTES! ALI! CUMSIES ACT THREE IS COMING NOW!" Marley shouted as they kept at it until it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they climaxed hard in their diapers as they panted, giggled, and smiled.

"See you later for part 4." Ali said before Scott stopped the recording as Marley and Ali both wet their diapers before they cleaned themselves, changing each other's diapers as Ali is now wearing an ABU nappy with a Poke Ball theme.

"Hey, Mars. We have five movies left to watch. How about we watch four of them, have nappy sex and save Black Dream Hole for last?" Ali said to Marley before she asked her.

"Of course, my turn to pick and I have chosen Frozen." Marley answered before she made the next pick.

"Sweet!" Ali said as Marley placed the movie in and they began watching it.

"Ever wondered what it felt like watching old WCW vids on YouTube and Dailymotion? As well as vids of old WWF matches?" Ali asked Marley.

"It is interesting, I used to do that a lot before I got the WWE Network." Marley answered Ali.

"Ah. One of these days, you and I should do a YouTube channel and review those old matches. If you want, I can show you some of Renegade's matches for you and me to laugh at; to see what a major rip-off he is." Ali said to Marley.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. I would love to." Marley responded to Ali.

"Yeah…" Ali said to Marley as the movie ended.

"What did you think of Frozen?" Marley asked Ali and Scott.

"Beautiful; just enchants the hell out of me." Ali said answering Marley's question.

"It was pretty rad when Anna punched Hans off the boat." Scott said to Marley before she and Ali giggled.

"We agree." Marley and Ali said to Scott in agreement.

"My turn." Ali said as she picked out two movies.

"Secret of Nimh 1 and 2, anyone?" Ali asked Scott and Marley.

"Sure." They answered her as Ali puts in the first Secret of Nimh movie as they began watching it.

"How's the movie night doing so far, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"It's fun. How's the diaper sex?" Marley answered, and responded back with a question of her own.

"Fun, sexy, hawt, and kinky as always, Mars!" Ali answered Marley.

"For the final part, we need to go all out." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah, girl!" Ali said as they watched the movie until it ended.

"How was that?" Ali asked Marley and Scott.

"So cute! The sequel is next, right?" Marley answered Ali as she asked Ali as well.

"I thought it was pretty good." Scott answered Ali.

"Yep, and thanks Scott." Ali said to them as she put on the second film.

"After this, you pick the next movie and after that, nappy sex." Ali said to Marley.

"Would it be okay if I pleasure myself in my diapey while you guys went all out on the sex? I can pleasure my baba and cumsies in my diapey. If that's okay." Scott asked and said to them.

"Of course, you can, Scott." Marley and Ali answered him.

"Thanks, the only reason why I want to do that is because you have been hot all night long." Scott said to them.

"Thankies Scotty!" Marley said to Scott.

"Yeah, Thankies Scott!" Ali said as well before they kept watching the movie.

"What did you study at University of Houston? I studied at the New York Academy of Art." Ali asked Marley and told her where she went to college in New York.

"Mass Communications, I wanted to be a broadcaster like Vin Scully." Marley answered Ali.

"Myself; I've always wanted to be a mangaka. It means manga artist; ever since I read my first manga as a kid, Naoko Takeuchi wowed me with her Sailor Moon series. Now that I have my degree in drawing and painting, I can now follow in her footsteps." Ali said as she explains what she studied at New York Academy of Art.

"Cool! Congratulations!" Marley and Scott said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said as the trio kept watching the movie until it ended.

"Alright, Mars; second-to-last movie. Your pick." Ali said to Marley.

"Well…it is time for Toy Story." Marley said to Scott and Ali.

"Yeah!" Ali said as she cheered.

"Cool! I always loved the Toy Story movies when I was a kid." Scott said before Marley placed it on and the movie began.

"Mars, thanks so much for inviting me to movie night. I'm planning an anime movie night of my own at my place in the Big Apple. You're welcome to come if you want." Ali said to Marley inviting her to her place in New York.

"Of course! One request...can it be an AB/DL themed?" Marley answered and asked her also.

"Why the hell not, Mars. I'm always in for the nappy sex. Forgive me, I prefer the word nappy despite being All-American." Ali answered Marley.

"That's cool with me." Marley said as there was a knock on the door as Marley put on her Pajama Pants, Ali put on her Pajama Shorts, and Scott put on his Red Robe and Pajama Pants also.

"Got it!" Marley said as it was Veronica Taylor.

"Hey Marley." Veronica said to Marley as she appeared at the front door by surprise.

"Oh my God Veronica, what are you doing here? I didn't expect this." Marley said to Veronica.

"I wanted to meet your friend in person.

"Okay let me get her. Ali." Marley said to Veronica before she spoke to Ali.

"Yeah?" Ali asked Marley in response.

"Someone is here to see you." Marley answered her.

"Okay...coming!" Ali said as she walked up the door and then she gasped as she saw her idol Veronica Taylor.

"Hey Ali, it's Veronica Taylor we talked on the phone earlier." Veronica said to Ali.

"Oh, my God! That's right. I can't believe I'm actually seeing you in person! Oh God!" Ali said as she was about to faint but she regained her composure.

"Veronica, I have so much artwork for you and I would love to show it all to you but you might not be interested." Ali said to Veronica.

"Do you actually have any artwork with you?" Veronica asked Ali.

"Yes, I do." Ali said as she showed Veronica a canvas of Sailor Pluto as Veronica gasped in amazement because she was impressed.

"I made it myself while I was studying at the New York Academy of Art." Ali said to her.

"So, what do you think?" Ali asked Veronica.

"Wow! Love the details of this! Especially the green for her hair! The details are perfect!" Veronica answered Ali.

"Thanks! Sailor Pluto's always been my favorite of the Sailor Guardians. So mysterious!" Ali said to her.

"I appreciate the love." Veronica said back.

"Is it okay if I ask you to sign it?" Ali asked her.

"Of course! I love my fans." Veronica answered her before she signed Ali's artwork.

"Here you go." Veronica said to her.

"Thank you." Ali said back as they hugged.

"You are welcome." Veronica said to Ali.

"I wish I can stay…but I got to get back to Los Angeles." Veronica told Ali.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Ali said to Veronica.

"Bye!" They said to each other before Veronica left as Ali closed the door and placed the autographed canvas down on the table as she went back to the living room before she took off her Pajama shorts revealing her nappy as Marley and Scott took off their PJ's revealing their diapers once more as Ali was still fangirling over it.

"How was it?" Marley asked her best friend.

"Awesome!" Ali answered Marley.

"Be honest though…did you set this up?" Ali asked Marley.

"What?" Marley responded back as she was confused as they walked into the kitchen to talk about it.

"Did…you…set this up?" Ali asked her again.

"Please be honest with me." Ali also said to her as well.

"Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam, you listen to me…I swear to God that I did not set this up, she came to my house on her own." Marley explained to Ali answering her question, thus being honest as well as she looked at her best friend with a Pinkie Pie like look in her face and eyes before she finally responded.

"Okeydokey, lokey." Ali said back to Marley.

"Was that a Pinkie Pie quote?" Marley asked Ali.

"Yes." Ali answered her as they hugged, went back into the living room and sat back down until the movie ended.

"I'm sorry for grilling you about Veronica Taylor. I was surprised and shocked because I got the biggest surprise of my life when I met her on the phone and then she suddenly showed up." Ali apologized and said to Marley.

"It's okay." Marley said to Ali.

"Anyway Mars, can you forgive me?" Ali asked Marley.

"Ali…of course I can forgive you. You're my best friend." Marley answered Ali as they hugged once more.

"Anyway... before the last movie of the night... want to do one more round of diapey sex?" Marley asked Ali.

"Absolutely." Ali answered Marley.

"Please make it last?" Scott asked them.

"Okies!" Ali and Marley answered him.

"Action!" Scott said before he began recording with his camera.

"Welcome to the 4th and final installment of me and My BFF's AB/DL Sexcapades!" Ali said to the camera before it was Marley's turn to speak.

"Comin' to you live from my best friend's place!" Marley said to the camera also.

"We're going all out!" Ali said as they started things off with a sexy makeout session as they soon began tongue kissing.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned and muffled softly during their tongue kissing session before Ali could respond.

"Oh... oh... damn, Mars! More, more!" Ali said to her.

"Mmmm…! Same from you!" Marley said back at Ali as they kept making out until they started to bump each other's diapered areas softly as Scott began to stroke his hard baba softly.

"Oh yeah...! Scotty like!" Scott said to the girls who kept bumping each other's diapered areas but at a harder pace and speed.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned as they kept tongue wrestling while bumping each other harder and faster as they stopped as Ali grabbed a double-ended dildo and they began to use it on their diapered areas.

"OH! Oh, my God, Mars! You do that good!" Ali moaned and shouted at Marley.

"AH! MY GOD ALI! You do that so good as well!" Marley shouted as well as they kept at it until they started to do baby talk to each other.

"Oh, God! I've been a weally weally bad baby girl! Punish me by nappy fuckies!" Ali shouted at Marley.

"Happy too!" Marley said to Ali as she grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it on her diaper as she began to pound Ali's diapered area hard.

"OH, MY GOD, MARS! KEEP IT COMIN', I'VE BEEN SO BAD!" Ali shouted at Marley.

"Damn right you have been!" Marley shouted as they kept it going until the Grand Finale was about to happen.

"Cumsies time! Grand finale time!" Ali and Marley shouted with absolute pleasure in their voices.

"This is so sexy!" Scott said as he went harder and faster with the stroking of his baba as the girls, and he were about to climax.

"THIS IS IT, MARS! CUMSIES GRAND FINALE COMIN'!" Ali shouted at Marley.

"YEP! THE FINALE OF ALL FINALES COMING!" Marley shouted as it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES ALSO GIRLS!" Scott shouted as he was about to burst as he placed his baba back inside of his diaper so he can climax hard inside of his diaper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Ali, Marley, and Scott moaned, groaned, and screamed as the trio climaxed hard in their diapers as they panted for a bit before Ali began to speak.

"That was a finale, folks!" Ali said to the camera.

"I hope you enjoyed it." Marley said to the camera as well.

"Bye-Bye!" They said as Scott stopped recording.

"How was that?" Marley asked Ali.

"Fantastique! Alright, you two. I saved the best movie for last..." Ali said before she went to her stuff and got out...her all-time favorite movie.

"Sailor Moon SuperS: Black Dream Hole." Ali said to Marley and Scott s they finally began eating some popcorn and sharing it before Ali put the DVD in.

"Scott? How was it? The sex between me and Marley?" Ali asked Scott.

"Awesome, girl! Especially your act as Hatsune Miku!" Scott answered Ali.

"But in all honesty...Marley was better than you. Sorry Ali." Scott also said to Ali as well.

"It's cool. I still need improvement, though." Ali said back to Scott.

"We haven't done it in a while...so it's gonna get some used to having diapey sex with your BFF once again." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah, I agree." Ali said to Marley in agreement.

"Hey, Ali. After the movie, can I show you something?" Marley said and asked Ali.

"Of course." Ali answered right back as they resumed watching the movie and we go halfway during the battle scene as Ali tapped Marley's shoulder.

"What is it you wanna show me?" Ali asked Marley.

"I'll give you a clue, it's made of paper." Marley answered Ali giving her a clue.

"Okay so it's artwork." Ali said to Marley.

"Yes." Marley said as they resumed watching the movie as Ali began sketching something in her sketchpad.

"Mars is gonna love this." Ali said to herself as they kept watching the movie until it ended and she then finished the sketch and placed it in her art room for now.

"How was the movie, guys?" Ali asked Marley and Scott.

"Awesome!" They answered her.

"Aw, thanks!" Ali

"Okay, Al. I'm gonna show you something and give it to you. Wait here." Marley said to Ali.

"Okies Mars." Ali said before Marley went into her room as she grabbed out her present for Ali which is a vintage poster of the late Owen Hart from 1990 which was signed by his older brother WWE Hall of Famer Bret "The Hitman" Hart as she placed it behind her back as Scott got out Marley's phone and went into the camera and winked at her for permission to record as Marley secretly nodded at him which was code for Scott to start recording which he did.

"Alright, Al. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Marley said as Ali did so and she was given the vintage poster of the late Owen Hart from 1990 which was signed by his older brother WWE Hall of Famer Bret "The Hitman" Hart.

"Okay…open your eyes." Marley said as Ali opened her eyes and she saw the autographed poster as she gasped and started to fangirl again.

"EEEEEEEEEEE! You got "The Excellence of Execution", "The Best There Is, The Best There Was, and The Best There Ever Will Be", Bret "The Hitman" Hart to sign a vintage poster of his younger brother "The Rocket" Owen Hart?!" Ali asked Marley who nodded up and down to signal yes as Ali put the poster down carefully.

"Hug me sister!" Marley said as she and Ali hugged once again.

"How on earth did you get Bret to sign this?" Ali asked her.

"I know him because I met him at a WWE Show and I asked him to sign the poster…it was a year ago." Marley answered and explained it to Ali.

"Oh... my... God... that is awesome, Mars! Thanks! This gives me inspiration to do a painting of him for Bret to see at my next art showing! As a way to honor Owen's legacy." Ali said as she hugged Marley.

"You are so welcome Ali." Marley said to her.

"Okay, Mars…now for your gift." Ali shows Marley a sketch of Hulk Hogan from his comeback in 2002.

"Ta-Da!" Ali said as Marley was completely shocked in a good way.

"Oh…My…God! That's a sketch of Hulk Hogan! You drew this?" Marley said and asked Ali.

"Yep, I drew this." Ali answered Marley.

"Thank you so much!" Marley said to Ali as they hugged again as Scott stopped recording with her phone.

"You're so welcome. I know you liked Hulk Hogan and you've been a fan of his whole career but you preferred his 2002 comeback run because he wore pants." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah, I mean do not get me wrong…I don't mind Hulk Hogan wearing trunks but I preferred that he would wear tights over trunks because who would want to see a dude in his late 40's wear yellow underwear every week." Marley said to Ali as they laughed a bit.

"I think I should stay with you guys for the night." Ali said to Scott and Marley.

"Please Scotty?" Marley asked him.

"Yeah sounds like fun." Scott answered her.

"Yay!" Marley cheered.

"This has been an awesome night!" Marley said to Ali.

"I agree Mars. Just like old times." Ali said to Marley in agreement as they cleaned the living room up and turned off the TV as they went to Marley and Scott's bedroom as they slept on the bed as they made it into a gigantic crib.

"Night-night you guys." Ali said to Scott and Marley.

"Night-night Ali." They said back at Ali.

"Nighty-night Scotty." Marley said to Scott.

"Nighty-night Marls." Scott said to Marley as they kissed before she turned off the lights as the trio fell asleep to end the night.

 **I would like to thank ShokuAli16 for co-writing this fantastic, sexy, hot, romantic, fun, and awesome story!**

 **The next time we see Ali and Marley together is when they have one of their sleepovers but this time together without Scott as it takes place at Ali's apartment in New York.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
